In general, some embodiments relate to cloud computing and more specifically to pairing mobile end user devices with remote instruments via the cloud. In particular, a role-based access control method and/or system is utilized that permits an end user to securely pair his or her mobile device via a pairing apparatus (such as the cloud or a server computer) with an instrument in order to, for example, remotely monitor the status and/or condition of that instrument.
Conventional pairing technologies utilize administrative-based systems. In such systems, a central administrator is responsible for adding users, adding instruments, and for matching users and instruments. Some other types of pairing systems require physical proximity and/or direct communications between the user's mobile device and the instrument. In addition, some implementations of pairing systems require linking between a user device and an instrument to occur during manufacture or set-up of the user device and/or instrument.
The present inventors recognized opportunities for providing simple, secure methods and systems for pairing user mobile devices with instruments without requiring an administrator, and without requiring mobile devices and instruments to be in physical proximity to each other.